


奎尔的女朋友们

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	奎尔的女朋友们

【All星】奎尔的女朋友们

 

“Peter，你确定要这么做吗？”亚当看着在他身上忙活的奎尔不禁皱起了眉头，开始感到浑身不自在起来。

“当然。”

彼得奎尔有个无伤大雅的小毛病，他喜欢把自己的历任男朋友偶尔打扮成女装大佬再把“她们”带出去逛街。

亚当自然也没法幸免，他正努力说服自己，这不过是因为彼得经常被男朋友们干哭而偶尔想要在外面展现下男子气概，找补点面子罢了。他为了哄哄彼得扮一回女人也没什么大不了的，亚当深吸了一口气，再次暗示自己保持淡定。

奎尔正小心的在给亚当拉上连衣裙的拉链，这条白色挂脖长裙套在他身上异常和谐，脖子、手臂和腰间都点缀着金色的配饰，显得华丽又优雅。

裙子飘逸的白色长袖和高开叉的白色长裙穿在他188的高挑身材上既仙气又性感。

“哇哦，亚当你这胸都不用垫的，看起来都有C了吧？简直太性感了！”

亚当没有说话，放任奎尔继续在他身上鼓捣顺便揩油。

穿好裙子以后奎尔就开始给他化妆，亚当很是听话，让闭眼闭眼，让睁眼睁眼，全部由着奎尔在他脸上涂涂画画。上完妆后奎尔又帮他梳了梳那一头及肩的金色长发，它们看起来无比的顺滑还闪耀着光泽，简直就像是流动的金子，奎尔简直满意极了。

“很好，亚当你连假发都省了。你自己看看镜子，你现在看起来真的太美了！简直就是一个货真价实的性感尤物！”也是，亚当本来就是一个完美造物，变成女人又怎么可能不是完美的呢？

亚当听话的睁开眼睛看了看镜子，里面的人确实有种美到不真实的感觉。好吧，如果这就是他男朋友想要的，那就随便他吧。

“彼得，我再问一遍，你确定要这样出门？”

“当然，几十年一次的同学聚会，我今天还难得正好在地球上，肯定要去风光一下。”

还好因为亚当的身高跟奎尔直接齐平了，奎尔就没有再逼他穿高跟鞋，这让他稍微好受了一点。他按照奎尔的要求，全程亲密的挽着奎尔的胳膊出了门。

跟奎尔预料的一样，亚当在街上的回头率简直就是百分之百，奎尔快活的搂着自己的“女朋友”慢慢走向了同学聚会预订的酒店。

“哇哦！奎尔，这是你的女朋友吗？也太漂亮了吧？！”

“简直是壁画上走下来的仙女！”

“女神啊我的天！真是太美了吧！！”

而亚当面对众人的赞美只是微微一笑，很文静的挨着奎尔没有再多话，其优雅的举止更是赢得众人的一致夸奖。

“奎尔你小子可真是艳福不浅啊，多年不见你居然找到这么个大美人！快说一说你是怎么追到她的？”

“事实上，是我女朋友追的我。”奎尔得意洋洋的炫耀着。

“真是看不出来啊，你还有这一手。哎透露一下你交过几个女朋友啊？”

“呃……这是我初恋女友瑞秋，这是我前任女友珊莎。”奎尔得意打开了手机相册，把照片一张一张滑给他们看。

第一张照片上是一个背对着阳光笑得眉眼弯弯的高挑女生，她穿着一件白色雪纺衬衫和格纹短裙，长长的棕色马尾搭在肩上，看起来清纯极了。

第二张照片是一个正叼着一根奶茶吸管的黑发双马尾萝莉，看上去也就十四五岁的样子，穿着一件粉色洛丽塔小洋装，裹着白丝大腿袜和高跟小皮鞋的双腿俏皮的晃悠着，可爱又性感。

“我的天！你历任女朋友都好漂亮啊！等等，前女友珊莎看上去还是个萝莉吧？？？”

“噫！奎尔，真看不出你还是个萝莉控，连个未成年小萝莉都不放过！报警电话是多少来着我要举报你！”

“emm，而且还对未成年少女骗身骗心了之后又把人家甩了，太禽兽了！”

虽然我后来确实是甩了“她”没错，然而事实上禽兽的那个真的不是我啊，奎尔心里苦。这让他情不自禁回忆起了一场甜蜜的美梦。

 

“彼得，你对我今天的表现满意吗？”

“简直好极了，当你坐在我车上的时候整条街投来的羡慕目光都快把我淹没了。我发誓，你是我见过最可爱的女孩子。”

“那当然，你潇洒我漂亮嘛。”

萨姆趴在奎尔身上笑起来，长长的双马尾垂下来落在奎尔的脸上。他开始有些笨拙的慢慢掀起了他身上那件层层叠叠的公主裙的超大裙摆，从可爱的少女粉色蕾丝花边内裤里掏出了一根尺寸惊人的阴茎。

“哇哦，这个画面看上去怎么有哪里不太和谐？”奎尔舔了舔嘴唇，感觉自己也已经硬了。

“可能这就是传说中的可爱女孩子掏出来比你还大吧？话说我今天够可爱吗？”萨姆一边笑着一边低下头用涂了草莓粉唇膏的嘴唇在奎尔脸上一连留下了好几个印记。

“够，简直要被甜死了。”看看这长睫毛、圆圆的蓝色大眼睛和鼓鼓的娃娃脸，还有粉色唇膏自带的草莓香气，奎尔简直要迷死在这个可爱美少女的温柔乡里了。

直到他突然被萨姆的大鸡巴插进去而一秒打脸回到了现实。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

“彼得，喜不喜欢我？”

……

少女清新温柔的发香充盈着他的鼻腔，软软的黑色长卷发被放了下来散落在他的胸上、枕边，那张粉色樱唇又在耳边轻声地不停呢喃着他的名字，听得他整个人又软又酥。

然而萨姆身下抽插的动作却粗暴得很，一下一下总是直接捅到最深处，又快又用力，没多久奎尔就受不了的开始哭着求饶，还本能的想要往后缩以逃避现实，但是一双涂着浅粉色指甲油的纤纤玉手立刻牢牢地把他按在了原地。

“不要了……”

“那可不行，彼得，我今天穿着高跟小皮鞋走了一天累得要命了。你要补偿我。”

然后奎尔最后还是免不了又被干得死去活来哭到脸花，唉，何必呢，转了一圈又回到了原点。

“哎呀，彼得，我真不小心，把你送我的漂亮丝袜都弄脏了。”萨姆射完把阴茎抽出来的时候也不免带出了些多余的精液沾到了他的白色大腿袜上，他还惋惜的用纸巾擦了擦。而已经瘫在床上双腿都合不拢的奎尔只能沙哑着嗓子保证下次给他买更好看的。

“奎尔，能不能把瑞秋小姐姐介绍给我？简直妥妥的初恋女神范，你不要我要啊，这么漂亮的美人竟然也被你甩了真是暴殄天物！”

“瑞秋你想都别想！我才不会把她介绍给任何人！”

他跟“瑞秋”的故事那是在很久之前了。那天他牵着瑞秋的手走在两边种满了枫树的大道上，微风轻轻地吹起她打着卷儿的蜜糖色高马尾和焦糖色的格纹短裙，看起来清纯又甜美，如果一会儿再给瑞秋买上一件温暖的针织衫应该就更完美了，奎尔想着。初秋的红枫叶的洒满了路面，他趁着美丽的背景给瑞秋拍了一张照片，而路过的街角纷纷弥漫着一股微微苦涩醇香的杏仁烤蛋糕香气，气氛简直浪漫到不行。

他们走过一个十字路口，奎尔站在街边的冰激凌车边决定要给瑞秋买一只冰激凌，他正想转头再问问瑞秋喜欢哪个口味，就看到迎面走过来一个年轻男人把身旁的瑞秋吓得立刻捂住了脸不敢再回话。

“rich—？”

“呃……罗比，我……”

年轻男人盯住瑞秋看了十几秒然后维持着一副不可置信的表情走掉了。

卖冰淇淋的老太太一副过来人的表情八卦的对奎尔说道，“那一定是你女朋友的前任吧？”

举着香草冰激凌的瑞秋走出去了好久还是闷闷不乐，她突然没头没脑的对奎尔说了一句，“老天啊，那可是我亲弟弟！”

“哈？所以呢？”

“真不敢想象他看到了我打扮成这样子。他的亲哥哥！竟然是个异装癖！我的天啊，我真是因为你风评被害！而且这可能还会打开他新世界的大门也说不定。”

“至少他当时手里没有拿着手机，放轻松，甜心。再说了能打开他什么新大门，突然想德国骨科还是哪天晚上拉着你一起女装搞个什么姐妹cos party吗？”

“啊跟你根本说不通！”  
瑞秋生气的把手里的冰激凌戳到了奎尔的脸上径直走远了。

事情的最后以回到米兰号的星爵被早就守株待兔的新星拖进了房间好好收拾了一顿消气为结局。

“你知道第二天当我们兄弟俩在餐桌上为抢最后一只大虾而争执不休时，罗比是如何对我的父母声情并茂的描述了我那天的样子的吗？要知道，我丢的不仅仅是一只虾。”理查德一边用力的抽插着一边愤愤不平的说道。

哦，初恋嘛，总是这样，酸酸甜甜才令人难以忘怀。

“这世道，真是男人不坏女人不爱啊，可怜我这种老实人只能注孤生了。”旁边的男同学羡慕的看向了奎尔，真诚的为奎尔每次都能泡到不同类型的大美人而发出感叹。

吃饭的时候，奎尔跟昔日同学喝酒谈天已经快要把自己的感情史和桃花运吹得飞起，只听得众人纷纷羡慕不已。奎尔正得意忘形之际，忙不迭突然被身旁的亚当拍了拍肩膀，“彼得，我的裙子不小心泼上了红酒，你介意陪我去清理一下吗？”

“啊？当然不介意，我的宝贝甜心。”

亚当紧紧的攥住奎尔的手腕趁着人没人注意一把把他甩到了男厕所隔间的墙上。

奎尔的背被大力的砸到隔间门上，他吃痛的挣脱了亚当的束缚揉起火辣辣的后背，“what the hell，Adam？”话音未落奎尔就发现亚当已经迅速的落了锁，OK，这肯定不像是能和平解决的样子了。

“怎么了？怎么突然生气了？”

“你的前女友们，huh？”亚当很快就逼近了重新抓住他的双手按在上方让他动弹不得，奎尔只紧紧贴着墙面难受的绷着身体勉强站直。

“亚当，你吃醋了？瑞秋和珊莎什么的，不是真的女朋友，其实你都认识的。”奎尔有些紧张的试图解释着他刚才不小心捅出的篓子。

“我当然知道，是你的前男友们，两任新星。”

“所以？你还是吃他们的醋？我错了，我今晚不该跟别人提他们，事实上我和他们都已经分手了，干干净净，真的。”奎尔说话已经有些语无伦次，主要是虽然亚当平时很温柔，但是一旦生气起来就会变得很可怕。看着亚当已经在发飙的边缘徘徊，奎尔不禁有点害怕的放软了语气试图平息他的怒气。

“对，我一秒都不能忍受再看见你的手机里还留着前男友们的亲密照片，如果这叫吃醋的话，我就是吃醋了。”

“呃……就是因为这个？但是，这几张照片真的好珍贵啊，想当时我当时费了不少功夫才说服他俩穿成这样的欸。”奎尔有点犹豫到底要不要真的删掉照片，那可是他付出不少代价才换来的成果啊。

“不舍得？那让我来提醒下你，你现在到底是谁的所有物。”

“啊？别，亚当，你不能在这……”

亚当已经狠狠咬上了奎尔的嘴唇，没几下就有几滴血珠从奎尔的嘴唇上渗了出来。奎尔吃痛的皱起眉头想要撇开脸，亚当却用另一只手钳住了他的下巴，还伸出舌头在他的伤口上来回的舔舐，火辣辣的刺痛感和口红的甜腻香气让奎尔一瞬间产生了一种给一棒子给一口糖的感觉。

“痛……”

“你还知道痛？你真该长点记性。”

亚当的手不再钳住奎尔的下巴而是滑到了腰部直接钻进了衣物里，开始大力揉捏着奎尔的胸。

“嗯……亚当，外面到处都有人的……”

“那你就不会闭嘴不要叫床吗？”

话是这么说，但是亚当的行为却几乎是在跟说的话对着干了，他在奎尔胸上大力的动作让奎尔委屈的只有紧紧咬着嘴唇才能勉强忍着不叫出声。

刚开始亚当的这种无理要求奎尔还能勉强忍住不出声，但是当亚当突然把他一把翻过去，然后撩起裙子把那根粗大的阴茎极其粗暴的捅进奎尔的小洞里时，奎尔还是忍不住叫出了声。

“啊……嗯……痛！”

什么润滑扩张都没提前准备，就被这么直接插进去让奎尔有些受不了。

“亚当……你别这样……”

然而面前这个金发美人完全无视了他的各种求饶，就是铁了心要狠狠教训他一顿。奎尔想挣扎没法挣扎，想叫又不能叫出声，难受得要命，不多时他的蓝眼睛里就委屈地蓄满了眼泪还开始小声的抽噎起来。

奎尔背对着亚当呜呜咽咽的弄得他更是心烦意乱，亚当不耐烦的把手伸到前面摸了一把奎尔的脸，结果手掌一片湿漉漉的全是眼泪，这让亚当终于起了点怜惜的心对奎尔放轻了点力道。

“亚当你看，我现在把照片都删了，我真的都删除了啊。”刚才被亚当强行按在厕所隔板上粗暴的后入了一顿的奎尔现在腿都被操软了，颤颤巍巍的靠墙站立得有些艰难。尽管还有液体在顺着他的大腿根部往下流，但奎尔现在还顾不上这些，他立刻先抓住了机会向亚当请罪寻求终结。

亚当的脸色终于渐渐缓和下来，认真查看了奎尔的手机之后他略带歉意的在奎尔的额头上留下了一个安慰的吻。

“宝贝，你的口红印。”奎尔见他消了气，又笑嘻嘻的调戏起他来。

亚当才反应过来红着脸帮他擦掉了那个过分明显的“标记”，“刚才抱歉了，彼得”，亚当那张倾国倾城的脸上突然浮现了一丝歉意和委屈，而这种表情在他脸上只会显得更楚楚动人，可真是十足的犯规！

幸好刚才趁他不太懂电子科技往电脑上传了备份，奎尔欣慰的想到，尽管付出了一定的代价，但至少他还是完美的同时保住了他的现任男友和历史珍藏。

在总共离席二十多分钟后，奎尔眨着湿漉漉的眼睛和他依旧优雅的女朋友终于一起回到了宴会上。

“老兄，你们怎么去了这么久？出了什么事吗？”他们还没坐下，邻座就迫不及待的八卦起来。

但另一个人迅速用胳膊肘捅了捅那个人，暗示他看向奎尔的脸。

“哦——我们都懂，都懂的。”那位男同学指着自己的嘴唇对奎尔挤眉弄眼，小声的询问奎尔，“刚才一定很火辣很刺激吧？”

奎尔这才意识到自己的嘴唇刚才被亚当弄破了，还被他亲得又红又肿，厕所里的事也不知道有没有被人听到，想到这里他不禁有点脸红起来。

“是的，火辣极了。”奎尔一边说着一边拉开了椅子，他的嗓音现在听起来变得有些沙哑，而更令人感到奇怪的是，当他的屁股一碰到椅子时他突然又咬紧了受伤的嘴唇，忍不住“嘶——”了一声，仿佛想要直接跳起来一样。

也不知道他刚才在厕所到底经历了些什么，也许是刚跟美女打完炮就丢脸的滑了一跤吧？可怜的奎尔！

——The End——


End file.
